Bestfriends and Enemies
by Broken in silence
Summary: Best friends are forever . . . Faye/Melissa, Faye/Diana, Melissa/Diana ... Enjoy :


I own nothing...

_AN- I thought I would try my hand at The secret circle and well there aren't many fic of Melissa so here it is, if like it read & review... _

**Chapter- Borrowing things...**

Faye let herself into Melissa's house like she has so many times before, heading up the wrap around staircase she walked towards Melissa's bedroom hearing the water running, she must be getting ready... Faye cringed at the thought, she couldn't imagine why Melissa and Diana would be spending time together, Melissa was her's- her best friend not Diana's; where was Cassie when you need her? She was good at keeping Diana company so that Faye could have Melissa all to herself... but lately that hasn't been the case and Faye realizes that she actually misses Melissa although most days she wonders why the petite girl even puts up with her "Bullshit" Faye knows she can be a bitch "Especially" to Melissa but she always takes her back no matter what; But what if her new found friendship with Diana changes that? Faye wonders.

Faye pushed the door open the scent of cherries and lavender filled the air as Faye strolled around the room waiting to make her presence known, she thought about scaring Melissa as she got out of the shower but decided against it as she hears the water shut-off suddenly.

"So, you're hanging out with Diana now?" Faye's voice was a bit pitchy as she throw herself down on Melissa's bed. "Since when are you two buddy-buddy again." The raven haired beauty said with a sigh prompting herself up on her elbow.

"Well if you must know . . . Since you've been spending all your time with Lee." Melissa said stepping into the room with just her towel on.

Faye set-up quickly looking sharply at Melissa, who's hair was wet hanging in her face- her bronze skin glowing in the light of the dawning sun. "Jealous much!"

"Hardly, you?"

"Me be jealous of Diana, Never!" Faye scoffed walking over to Melissa who was standing in her walk in closet.

"So, where are you two going tonight?" She asked folding her arms across her chest as leaned against the wall.

"I don't know . . . Diana said it was a surprise."

Faye frowned slightly annoyed. " A surprise, what is this a date?" Faye mocked sounding more like a jealous girlfriend than best friend. "Of course not, don't be silly Faye."

"Silly. I'm being silly, you're the one acting like-" Faye stopped suddenly.

"Acting like what? Like Diana actually wants to spend time with me, without it always being about magic and the circle or Cassie and her dark magic." Melissa paused to look at Faye she's been lashing out like this a lot mostly at Faye or whenever anyone acts like Jake can just replace Nick in the circle.

"Touchy much?"

"Just stating facts Faye."

Faye pouted. "I know, I've been neglecting you lately. . . it's just that, I liked- No I loved having solo magic and Cassie has it and doesn't even want it, I just don't see how that's fair."

Melissa huffs harshly because she's heard this all before. "Sorry."

"It's okay . . . But seriously Faye get a hobby that doesn't involve getting your solo magic back."

Faye smirked mockingly, "What do you suppose I do, start hanging out with Diana like you!"

"Don't be a bitch, it's really not flattering." Melissa says with a smile.

Faye gives her lopsided smile. "You should wear your hair up."

"I was thinking down."

"Up is better, gives focus to your eyes,"

Melissa shrugs. "Turn around or close your eyes,"

"Since when are you shy?" Faye asks quickly in protest. "Since I'm the only one naked this time." Melissa says twirling her finger for Faye to turn around.

"Fine, but it's not like I haven't seen it before." Melissa throws her towel at Faye… who laughs.

Melissa throws on a white cami-top and Black skinny jeans and high-heel boots with A bow on the side. "Okay, you can look now."

Faye peeks through her fingers, "Sexy, I think this might actually be a date!" A hint of sarcasm and Jealousy in her tone.

"And I'm starting to think you're jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Diana asked leaning against the threshold of the door a smile beaming on her face. "Diana, lovely to see you." Faye rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Really Faye, you're normally a much better liar."

Faye smirked sliding off the bed tilting her head, "And you're normally stuck-up under Adam… Sorry that's Cassie's place now."

"Faye." Melissa gave her a scolding look. "It's okay Melissa, Faye's just jealous, that I could actually get a guy to stick around unlike Jake."

"Okay, that's enough from both of you." Melissa said stepping In-between them both.

Diana and Faye stared each other down, these girls have been going at it from the time they were in diapers, Faye was always the bad-girl of chance harbor and Diana was always seen as the goody-to-shoes which annoyed Faye because she liked to mess-up the rules and Diana liked to follow them… which made them polar opposites and the best of frenemies- although they'll never admit they're friends… together forever they will be bound by the circle.

And Melissa was always the neutral friend they both had, first it was Diana and Melissa attached at the hips but then came Faye who showed her a different kind of friendship which often lead to them getting in trouble and Diana had been lead astray by Adam but now things were changing Diana and Adam were over and Faye and Melissa were being dragged apart if not by death and ascertain- It was by boys- Boys would always be a factor and this often leads back to friendships dropped by the way side.

"Were going to have so much fun tonight." Diana backs down first; looking directly at Melissa.

"I can't wait." She gives Diana a sly smile, While giving Faye a reassured look.

"What are going to do? read books!" She mocked.

"No, actually my Dad got us tickets to see Death cab cutie," Diana sweeps out two pair of tickets.

The petite girl screams with joy hugging Diana, "OMFG!, I love them so much… I mean like I might throw my underwear on stage love them!" Melissa's face seems stuck in a permanent smile. "I might be tempted to kiss you at some point tonight."

Diana just smiles.

Faye looks flabbergasted because she had planned for Melissa and her to see Death cab cutie, she knew they are Melissa's favorite band and with the funk she's been in since Nick's death Faye knew they would be the one thing to cheer her up.

"How did your dad get tickets, that concert has been sold-out for weeks?"

"My dad knows the tour manager, being a lawyer does come in handy." Diana cocked a brow smiling cheekily at Faye feeling as smug as the raven beauty does most days.

"I don't care if he sold his soul to the devil … We're going to see DCC…" Melissa throws her arms Diana once more hugging her tightly, "Well, we should get going." Diana said pulling away slowly.

"Talk later,"

Faye nodded at Melissa.

"Faye."

"Diana."

Faye watched as her best-friend and the pain in her ass rode off. . . and she couldn't help but feel like she had to do something because she would be damned if she lost Melissa to Diana.


End file.
